


Holiday Drabbles 2019!

by ArtOfIceSkating



Series: Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfIceSkating/pseuds/ArtOfIceSkating
Summary: Fluffy scenarios with some holiday cheer
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Mark Lee - Relationship, Moon Taeil/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/You
Series: Holiday Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566832
Kudos: 5





	1. Mark Lee~I'll Be Home for Christmas

“Hi!”   
Mark smiles at your figure on his phone screen. You’re grinning and putting the finishing touches on the garland for the bannister. Mark throws his head back laughing when you ring a couple big sleigh bells as you tie them up with big red bows, he looks around the airport embarrassed that someone might have seen him.   
“My plane is delayed until at least tomorrow morning.” Mark tells you.   
“That’s okay, you’re on your way home and that’s what matters.” Mark nods his head, smiling at his phone. He’s tucked away in a corner watching you through his phone, through the large windows of the terminal snow falls heavily.   
“Does it look pretty?” You catch him staring up and away.   
“Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess it does.” Mark smiles, he’s missed snow like this. “Is it snowing there?” He asks.   
“No, I anticipate another brown Christmas.” You say as you take your phone and sit down in an armchair.   
“If I don’t make it home by tomorrow, will you still hang my stocking up by the chimney with care?” He pouts.   
“You’ll make it here by tomorrow! But, yes, don’t worry I won’t forget about your stocking.”   
“You promise?” Mark holds his pinky up for you to see.   
“I promise,” you reply, holding up your pinky as well. “Now go and get some rest until your flight home tomorrow!”   
“Okay,”.   
“I’ll see you soon, okay?”   
“I miss you,”.   
“I miss you, too.” You smiled.


	2. Jaehyun~Wreath Making

Twigs and fallen leaves crackle beneath your boots. The trees all around shelter you from the December wind.

“Stay there,” your _boyfriend Jaehyun_ tells you as you stand on a fallen tree trunk and do a goofy dance while he takes photos.

You hop down to the forest floor, pruners in hand, grabbing Jaehyun’s hand and pulling him farther into the thicket.

“See? This is the kind of evergreen that makes nice wreaths. The needles stay on for a long time.”

Jaehyun nods his head, watching as you clip greenery to put in his basket. He is soon copying you, checking the needles for signs of yellowing and only clipping the nice greens. Once the basket is near full you lead him in search of cedar and pine greens.

“I like to have lots of different foliage in my holiday wreath.” You grin as you speak, your nose feels nearly frozen.

Snowy patches crunch underneath both of your pairs of shoes, and you gingerly avoid icy streaks on the path.

You both return to the house with a basket of greenery—even some holly stolen from the garden and some red berries found along the way.

You take a wreath form and some green wire and show Jaehyun how to make a clump of greens and wire them to the form. Your hands are stiff from the cold.

“Here,” Jaehyun brings them up to his face and blows on them to warm them.

His hands are warm on yours. You soon feel warm again as you continue to show him the art of wreath making.

“Pull the wire tight,”

He follows your instructions and soon the wreath is looking beautiful and full.

“Wait, I have one last thing,” Jaehyun says as you secure the burgundy bow on the wreath, and he pulls two large pine cones from the basket.

“They’re beautiful,” you smile happily as you attach them to the bow before the two of you go to hang the wreath on your door together.


	3. Johnny~Christmas Tree

“Wait! Turn more that way—“ you instruct _Johnny_ as he helps you carry the Christmas tree inside. You two had decided to go big this year: a nine-foot tree, something that even John couldn’t get the angel on top without a step stool. Frankly, it was proving difficult to transport and nearly impossible to get around sharp and narrow corners. Making your way through the front door to the living room holding the tip of the tree you had bumped into nearly every piece of furniture.   
“Whoah—“ Johnny exclaimed as he just barely caught the lamp the tree knocked over. “This tree is a beast!” He laughs. Finally, the living room is reached, the Christmas tree stand is ready and waiting for its occupant.   
“Great, now all we have to do is stand it up.” You say breathing a big sigh of relief when you can finally let the tree rest on the floor.   
“And who’s gonna do that?” Johnny asks you with a smirk.   
“Well, I was thinking you could stand it up and hold it there while I tighten the stand around it.” You say giving the handsome man a sweet smile.   
“I somehow knew you were going to have me do all the heavy lifting!” He joked.   
“I’m your very own personal trainer for the holidays,” you say to him. Johnny steadily lifts the tree for you and you try your best to centre the stump in the stand.   
“Okay, I think it’s tight enough for you to let it go.” You say from beneath the lower branches. Johnny steps away from the tree cautiously, his arms out ready to catch it if it topples.   
“Wow, that’s really crooked,” he remarks.   
“Yeah…we’re gonna have to fix that.” You step back with a laugh while looking at the tree heavily lean to one side.   
“Okay! Just a little more towards the window—almost, okay too far!” Johnny is standing on the opposite side of the room giving you instructions. You lay on the floor underneath the Christmas tree trying your best to manipulate the stand to hold your tree perfectly straight. “I think that’s it! Come look at it,” Johnny finally exclaimed. You get up and excitedly run to his side—it’s beautiful, it’s perfectly straight.   
“Let’s cut the strings off so the branches can settle.” You run to the kitchen for a pair of scissors.   
“I don’t remember how wide it was,” Johnny says as you carefully snip the string.   
“Neither do I, I hope we gave it enough room.” You laugh as you think of a scene from a movie.   
“She thicc,” Johnny says with a laugh as he hugs you while looking at the enormous tree. Its full branches fall beautifully and the room smells like balsam.   
“I could go for a mocha right now, how about you?” You hold his hand in yours, they’re both sticky with sap.   
“Definitely—you’re buying!” And he hurries from the room before you can refuse.


	4. Young K~Cafe

“Try mine,” you giggle pushing your mug across the table towards _Younghyun_.  
“What flavour is this?” He asks taking a sip, whipped cream sticking to his upper lip.  
“White chocolate peppermint,” you say taking your drink back and holding it with both hands. He reaches across the table to wrap his hands around yours. Your eyes lift to meet his, you blush and can’t hold back a flustered grin as you turn your head to look out the café window. The mall is bustling with people carrying around purchased gifts, families window shop while holding their small children's hands. Holiday music plays overhead in the speakers, and a tree’s lights sparkle between the bobbles and ribbons that decorate its branches.  
“Here is your pastry,” the barista pulls your attention away from the window as they set down a plate of assorted biscotti and delicate cookies.  
“Thank you,” _Younghyun_ grins after the barista, squeezing your hands before grabbing two napkins. He sets one down near your hot chocolate and the other near his before taking two cookies from the plate. You snatch up a piece of biscotti, dunking it into your hot drink. “What are you doing!” _Younghyun_ asks, shocked.  
“It’s how you’re supposed to eat them!” You take a bite of the softened biscuit, smiling sweetly at his expression. The pastries are mildly sweet and fragrant—absolutely delicious.  
“Is it good?” He nods his head at the biscotti your dunking.  
“Here,” You lift it to his mouth, his eyes meet yours as a soft laugh bubbles up to his lips before he is taking a bite.  
“Is this a present for me?” His foot knocks a shopping bag at your feet. You shrug and smile, averting your eyes.  
“Maybe,”. While your eyes are off of him for a second he quickly reaches across the table to grab your peppermint hot chocolate and begins to drink it. “Wait, no!” You cry, lunging across the table.


	5. Moon Taeil~What Christmas Means to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the music of Stevie Wonder's "What Christmas Means to Me"

“Put something on that we can dance to,” you watch as he looks for the perfect song on his phone. Despite the time of year, in the practice room, **_Taeil_** wears a pair of shorts and a hoodie. You expect him to put on something slow, but you’re pleasantly surprised when an upbeat groove starts. You grin as he hurriedly puts down his phone and runs to where you have already started moving to the music. He grabs your hand and follows the motions you are making and then Stevie Wonder’s youthful sounding voice fills the room.  
“ _Lots of snow and ice, everywhere we go_ ,” you sing to each other, **_Taeil_** pulls you closer into a made up jive. You both laugh and sing while dancing; elaborate and fast footwork is messily improvised as you move around the dance floor in his arms. **_Taeil_** twirls you rapidly once he realizes that he can (you try to hide a near trip, but it doesn’t escape Taeil’s notice).  
“ _To greet you ‘neath the mistletoe_ ,” You laugh as **_Taeil_** sings pointing at you, he pulls you into him quickly, kissing you for a second before spinning you back out. The music fills your body and you feel your feet do steps you had never done before. Your heart felt full of happiness—or maybe you were just out of breath.   
_“That’s what Christmas means to me, my love_.” You sing loudly to him, his expression of delight is soon mirrored on your face. You both dance full out up until the last note fades out. Another song comes on, but you sink to the floor in exhaustion, pulling **_Taeil_** with you.


End file.
